


Porn

by myrandomnesslife



Series: Prompts [21]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Creampie, Felching, Hand Jobs, M/M, Not Beta Read, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn Watching, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-18
Updated: 2013-11-18
Packaged: 2018-01-01 23:24:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1049813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myrandomnesslife/pseuds/myrandomnesslife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Maybe I just want to get in your pants.” Derek says, seriously.</p><p>“You’re already in my pants. <i>Literally.</i>”</p><p>“Touché.”  Derek says, grinding his teeth when Stiles grabs his cock through the fabric and palms his balls.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Porn

**Author's Note:**

> for ladywarbler over on tumblr. <3

"So which one is this?" Stiles asks, making himself comfortable on the couch next to Derek, his bare thighs squished next to Derek’s.

“It’s a rimming one.” Derek says, taking the remote from his side of the couch and clicking play.

“What is it about rimming that you enjoy so much?” Stiles asks, turning slightly to his side to look at Derek, questioningly.

Derek laughs, pushing another button on the remote to pause it.

“I love eating you out and I love watching it.” Derek says, simply.

Stiles blushes, red covering his face.

Derek smirks at Stiles’ gaping at him.

“What? I know you enjoy it when I fuck your ass with my tongue.” Derek smiles, smugly.

“I do. You should fuck me after this.”

“Maybe I will.” Derek smiles, pressing play on the video once more.

_The video starts off immediately with one guy fucking his tongue into another guy, he’s smaller - more of a twink that than guy that’s eating him out. He’s moaning and pushing back against the tongue that’s fucking his hole, and gripping tightly on a blanket._

_The other guy starts to spank his cheeks and pinch them, while shoving his tongue in the guys’ hole, rough, bruising and hungry, moaning out things like “Your ass is nice and tight.” and “Fuck, you taste good.”_

“This is really cheesy, wow.” Stiles says, incredulous, not able to look away at the guy who is writhing on the blanket and moaning as his ass is eaten out.

“I think how we do it is better, but that’s neither here nor there.” Derek says, his right hand venturing towards Stiles’ boxers to rub at Stiles’ cock.

Stiles moans, biting his lip, and arching his back, gripping his left hand against Derek’s thigh, hard.

Derek leans into Stiles, kissing him chastely on the lips as he pulls the waistband of Stiles’ boxers down over his cock a little, so he could rub Stiles’ shaft.

Stiles groans softly, leaning his side into Derek’s body, so Derek could have more room to touch his cock, Stiles’ left hand wandering towards Derek’s brief covered cock, gripping it over the cloth and squeezing hard enough to elicit a sharp breathy moan out of Derek, Derek’s fangs popping out, wanting to bite hard on pale warm flesh.

Derek huffs, his hand that’s gripping Stiles’ cock, pulling the foreskin back and rubbing the tip, feeling pre-come bead at the head.

Stiles moans, biting back a moan. “How did we get here?” Stiles asks, halfheartedly between breaths, rubbing at Derek’s cock between the cloth, he can feel a small wet patch forming at the top of Derek’s briefs where he’s been rubbing Derek’s cock.

The video plays in the background, ignored, while desperate moans and groans fill the air.

Derek breathes out hot puffs of air against Stiles’ neck. “The video wasn’t as entertaining as you are.”

“Oh you flatter me, Mr. Wolf.” Stiles chuckles.

“Maybe I just want to get in your pants.” Derek says, seriously.

“You’re already in my pants. _Literally_.”

“Touché.”  Derek says, grinding his teeth when Stiles grabs his cock through the fabric and palms his balls.

“I’m gonna come.” Stiles half sighs, half moans, arching his back one more time against the couch, Derek’s hand jerking Stiles’ cock, hard, the pre-come trailing down his shaft.

“Come for me.” Derek demands, gripping Stiles’ cock hard, and pumping it as Stiles comes with a yell, warm come splashing against his tummy and shirt.

Stiles moans, coming down from his high, leaning against Derek’s shoulder.

“What about you?” Stiles asks, his hand still on Derek’s cock. “I want you to come too." Stiles says, earnestly.

“I will. Later, when I fuck you.” Derek grins, taking his hand off of Stiles’ spent cock, bring his hand up to his face to lick a come covered finger, moaning around the digit.

“You’re obscene.” Stiles grits between clenched teeth.

Derek laughs, throwing his head back. “You love it.”

“Of course I do.” Stiles smiles, getting up from the couch, pulling his boxers down his legs and leaving them on the ground and he saunters off towards their bedroom.

Derek watches Stiles’ ass as he walks away, his pupils dilating from lust.

Derek gets up and follows him, shutting the tv off with the remote before setting it back down on the couch. The video was long over, forgotten.

::

“Fuck.” Stiles moans, his fists gripping tightly on the bedsheet, arching his back as Derek fucks up into him from behind, Derek’s right hand yanking lightly on Stiles’ hair and sucking hickies into the back of Stiles’ neck, breathing hotly into Stiles’ ear.

Derek thrusts erratically into Stiles’ prostate, gripping Stiles’ hips tightly, a growl tearing it’s way through Derek’s throat.

“You feel so good.” Derek sighs, running his hands over Stiles’ flank, tracing the moles there that are mapped like a constellation.

“Fuck me.” Stiles groans, pushing his ass back against Derek’s cock, forcing Derek’s cock further inside him.

“I am.” Derek chuckles, his cock moving roughly into Stiles’ body, Stiles’ ass clenching around his cock when he brushes over Stiles’ sweet spot one more time.

“Ahhh.” Stiles moans, shutting his eyes and biting his lips as he comes one more time, the come hitting the bedsheet below him. Stiles sighs, laying there as Derek’s lazily thrusts into his prostate and then stills, coming harshly, filling him like nothing else can.

Stiles pushes his ass back against Derek’s cock one more time before moving away from him.

Derek’s cock slips out, a trail of come leaking onto the bedsheet.

Derek groans, leaning down onto his stomach behind Stiles, pushing Stiles’ cheeks apart and licking up into his hole, swallowing his come.

Stiles puts his hand behind him and holds his cheeks apart for Derek, moaning from the overwhelming sensation of Derek’s tongue in him.

“You haven’t done that in awhile.” Stiles says, panting.

“Hm?” Derek asks, looking up from Stiles’ ass at Stiles’ face.

“Came in me and then ate me out.”

“Oh, yeah, well I thought I’d do it tonight.”

“It was really amazing,  _oh my god_.”

Derek smirks, wiping his face against his hands.

::

Later Stiles wanders into the kitchen for a snack, he’s wearing a pair of Derek’s briefs and one of Derek’s old henley’s, they’re too big for him, but they’re warm and Stiles loves them.

Derek walks into the kitchen wearing nothing, crowding Stiles up against the counter and kissing the back of his neck.

Stiles leans back against Derek’s chest, his right hand reaching behind him to grasp Derek’s face gently, rubbing the stubble there.

Derek turns Stiles around to kiss him, strong hands winding around Stiles’ waist, staying there, Stiles’ arms wrapping around Derek’s neck.

Derek leans his forehead on Stiles’ and whispers, “I love you.”

“I love you too, you big ‘ol grump.” Stiles says, rubbing the dip of Derek’s back with his right hand and hugging Derek close to his chest.

Derek snorts, leaning down to kiss Stiles one more time on the lips.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!


End file.
